Secret Love
by Kuki17
Summary: But this is SECRET! My Love is secret and I plan to keep it that way. My Secret Love is pretty intense and we will be together if we are meant to be. Previously an OS, now an OS series. 1. Secret Love 2. I'm Your's. [IMAGINE YOUR OWN COUPLE]. First try on this kind.
1. Secret Love

**A/N:** Heyyo Lovlies! Trying something new. An OS.

 **Disclaimer:** Not my brainchild as a whole. _**Some of the parts**_ are adaption of a post with proper consent from the writer.

Imagine your own couple _, if it is what, can be said_.

 **© 2016 Kuki All Rights Reserved**. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

* * *

 **Secret Love**

 **Her P.O.V:**

It's always pleasure to see him stroll right in front of me. Making me breathless whilst greeting me every morning. He always has this effect on me. I crave to see those legs walking towards me. I desperately need to be in those perfectly suited arms.

But when I look into his eyes, those silent eyes with no excitement of seeing me, I realise where I stand in his life. Those are the first eyes I believe which are as cold as Antarctica greeting me and sending chill inside my body. But this stupid little organ located in the middle compartment of the mediastinum, that pumps blood, wants to break all the invisible barriers he have created around him. This stupid organ, named heart.

Damn, I wonder how he can shift me from my place just with his presence.

His sense of comfort around me makes me really uncomfortable. Maybe that's the way he is or maybe that's the way I prefer him. I try making sense out of his words but then lost in his hand movement. I know I might sound creepy but his hands are artistic. They narrate story when he talk and what he talks.

 _Cliché!_

I love the moment when his lashes rush to touch each other and way his lips curl when he realize me making faces. I stare at him, at his lips to be honest, when he speaks. Those saccharine sweet, lilac soft lips I want to feel on mine's. But I look away, so that my eyes don't show affection. He loves to talk, he really does. He talks about everything humanly possible. He talks about cases, evidences, clues, foods, brands, cars and places.

He smiles in a way that I have to struggle for air and it takes a whole lot effort to take my gaze away from his face. And ohh! His smile, astoundingly beautiful and I realize I miss those beautiful features. I want to hug him when he get excited about things and really hold for longest time possible. I want to comfort him when gets frustrated, when his informers fail to provide anything. I want him to look for me when he gets hurt, to get his first aid done.

His smell, of wild raspberry, is intoxicating and jeez!it has mighty fine effect on me. Whenever we rush for our formal hug, I desperately want to be in those arms for little long but I am also aware that I cannot. I cannot hold his hands and walk around, I cannot see in his eyes as much as I wish to, I cannot feel his lips on mine and his warmth. Goddam….

I have never wanted anything as much as I want him, to break the spell and free me from friend zone. It hurts to be able to be beside him and know every single detail about him but not being able to be called his lady.

I love his love for junk food, food that taste weird and his random cravings for Nutella and apples and grapes.

I keep staring at his face for longest time possible when he explains why he couldn't join me on time. I feel shy for the possibly first time when he laughs out loud for mustache that forms around my lips, _Thanks to Java for extra whipped cream Mocha!_ He then slowly shift his body and lean towards me to remove whipped cream from my cup after knowing i am allergic to it and his satisfied expression are million dollar worthy. Trust me, I would rather lose my voice and order same mocha to see those expression again.

He is everything I could ever ask for, my Prince Charming, my healing therapy, my Mr. Senior who make me feel worthy, who keep on repeating that I am fabulous, who support me on my bad days, who push me every morning to workout, who keep on sharing me stories about books, who is passionate about books ( _though we read complete opposite genre_ ) , who watch romantic movies with me, though it is not his favourite. Laugh with me at stupid jokes and smiles at me when I cry after watching emotional movies.

Our compatibility is 101 and I know we will make fantastic couple. I have already planned our weeding theme, our yearly vacation for coming years and how we will make the most adorable couple.

But this is SECRET! My love for him is still secret and I wonder when will he realize we should be together making everyone appreciate our love for each-other. He might not be mine now but he will be. Being his friend is not what I planned when we met for the first time.

It's funny. Because we're not together. we're not in love. But one day I believe. I believe I will win his heart. I will be his and he will be mine. Only mine!

A day in thousand years will come, when I will make him a cup of tea or brewing coffee when he returns home after a long day at work.

I will give him a head massage, when he will complain me about having a headache.

I will make him chapattis, and he will laugh at the shape of them. While I make faces, he will just kiss at top of my head and my anger will disappear.

We will go on a long drive, sing aloud random songs.

This is all I dream of! I know, I could go seven hells and back, just to be with him. Near him.

I know something is stopping us and I am okay! My **Secret Love** is pretty intense and we will be together if we are meant to be.

* * *

 **A/n** : Other updates on their way. Tell me how was it.

*No Proofreading done yet*

P.S: I am loving the cover I made for this. lol!


	2. I'm yours

**A/n** : Have been listening to this song for a while now. Tell you what if you haven't listen to this song you're missing something amazing in your life.

This write-up is inspired by a song. It's called **Secret Love** by _Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo_. Y'all give the song a chance, won't regret it, I promise.

Rated: **M**

 _Imagine whoever you like._

* * *

 **I'm yours**

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

I excuse myself from the group I was talking with. Crossing the back lawn with long strides, I enter the house and go up to her room. I know everyone is down in the lawn, celebrating her engagement. Every face, I look around to see, is illuminated with happiness. Joking around, dancing and drinking away their one night they got off from their jobs. Jobs that leave no space for them to enjoy their life.

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

Suffocated. That's what I feel when I see her with him, laughing. Why can't I be the one to make her laugh and feel loved? Where did I go wrong? Wasn't my love enough to make her feel safe?

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this._

 _We got a love that is hopeless._

All these questions swims around my mind. But I find no answer. 'Inseparable Duo', that's what others named us. Every where we go, we go together. Spending 13 hours of everyday together doesn't really help your feeling for someone, does it? It only helps to grow your heard fonder of the one that it really wants. We always had each others back. And I thought we will always have, always in future. But I was wrong and she proved it.

I reach the balcony of her room from where I can see her dancing with him to some song and giggling. The way she giggled when she was only with me. Yeah that hurts, I'll admit, and hurts real bad . Stolen moments of us remains today behind those closed doors.

 _When you're with him, do you call his name_

 _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_

 _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_

 _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl, you know this._

 _We got a love that is hopeless_

I see him twirling her under his arms ever-so-flawlessly making my heart die again. Every time she holds his hands, hugs him or kisses him feels like a knife being twisted in my heart.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

I look at her again, looking effortlessly beautiful in a dress that I gifted her few days ago, before she dropped the bomb of her engagement. She looks around and just as if she knows where I am, she look up to her balcony. Just right into my eyes. She smile and waves her hand. I wave back at her. She gestures me to come down and join her. She put her right hand, making a fist over her heart and points her index finger towards me. I chuckle. And I do the same to her. A sign language of us, meaning 'I miss you'. That was meant only for two of us.

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _Tell the world about the love we're making_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

She turns around to attend the guests. Her one arm sling over him. The door to her balcony opens and I see the servant.

He look at me and say "Ma'am, Dinner is ready"

"I think I will pass." I tell him. He nods and go away. I look at her for the last time, place my fingers on my lips and then towards her even though she can't see me, and went down to the parking lot to my car.

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _Wish we could be like that_

My love for her being untold. Kept deep inside my heart for all my life now.

* * *

 **A/n** : I can do magic sometimes. Lol. Because I wrote this piece in an hour too. But it was like words came to me naturally. This song I mentioned here can do magic. It's really most beautiful song I think. The feels it give, I tell you. Every word just radiates 'Love'. Listen to the song please.

This write-up was kind of a challenge for me to write, being not written anything of that kind before. It is so special and close to my heart. One of my few favourites.

QOTD: Which was your favourite part? Mine was their sign language, where they meant "I miss you". Do let me know yours.


End file.
